The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include fuel systems that incorporate a variety of types of fuel pumps to provide a pressurized fuel supply. High pressure fuel pumps may be used in direct-injection engines. High pressure fuel pumps may typically be mounted in the cylinder head and may be driven by the camshaft of an overhead cam configured engine assembly.
However, mounting the fuel pump in the cylinder head can cause elevated fuel temperature/boiling issues that occur as a result of conductive heat transfer through the pump mounting interface. This is becoming a more pronounced issue as emissions requirements drive ever-higher fuel pressures. The increased temperatures result as a combination of the pressure increase, and conductive heat transfer to the pump body.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an engine fuel pump assembly that addresses the fuel temperature and emissions issues caused by heat transfer between the mounting surface and the fuel pump.